SSBB: Survival to the Finish
by Gamer300
Summary: The smashers are enjoying their stay at the mansion, until Wolf gets this letter. What do you think is going to happen. No FLAMERS please. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. An Unexpected Guest

SSBB: Survival to the Finish

ChiChi007: Hey! This is ChiChi007with my first fanfic! The characters in the story belong to Nintendo. I only own Topaz.

Topaz: Please enjoy!

_The smashers are enjoying their stay at the mansion. Some of them are in the living room eating breakfast. Some of the smashers are still sleeping. Kirby then inhales Mario's food._

Mario: Aww, what-a the hell! Why do you always-a do that!

Wolf: Quit complaining you fat ass plumber. At least we have more food.

Kirby: Poyo?_ (Starts to eat all of the food.)_

Ness: NOOOOO!

Lucas: O_o

Peach: Hey Wolf, you have mail.

Wolf: Are you sure that's mine? I never get mail.

Peach: It has your name on it. _(Hands Wolf the mail)_

Wolf: HOLY SHIT! _(runs out the room)_

Mario: What's wrong, Wolf?

Wolf: I HAVE A LETTER FROM CHICHI007!

Mario: Isn't that the creator of this fanfic?

Wolf: Yes

Ganondorf: _(peeps out his room) _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Peach: He has a letter from ChiChi97. What does it say?

Wolf: _(reads letter) _Dear Wolf and Smashers,

It is I, the creator of this fanfic. I will be sending you on a survival game for three weeks. To make it better, I will send newcomers. Depending on the amount of people I'm sending, you will be on teams. The reason why this letter is specifically for you, Wolf, is because I am sending Topaz in 5…, 4…, 3…, 2…, 1.

_(The door opens)_

Falco: Wow.

Ha! Left you on a cliffhanger! I always wanted to do that. Don't forget to R&R!


	2. The Island

ChiChi007: As you know, I don't own any smash characters and blah blah blah…you know the drill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Island

Falco: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!!!

Wolf: Yeah yeah yeah

Topaz: (_hugs Wolf_) Hey Dad!

Wolf: Hi Pumpkin!

Link: Umm, hello? Survival game?

Topaz: Oh! ChiChi007 told me that you will meet her on Isle Delfino. Don't worry we'll have a boat to get there.

Ness: AWESOME! A BOAT!

30 minutes later

Topaz: We're here!

Peach: Isle Delfino looks….different. It's all dark and isolated. How did it get this way?

Topaz: I don't know.

What do you think is gonna happen next? Join the crew in SSBB: Survival to the Finish!

R&R


	3. I Need Your Help

So I'm working on two stories at a time, so I'll be kinda slow at uploading chapters. Here's chapter 3.

Peach: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ISLAND!

Topaz: HEY! I AIN'T DO _(bleep)_!

_(Everyone stares at cameraman)_

_(Cricket chirps)_

Ganondorf: _(out of no (bleep)ing where- OH DAMN YOU BLEEPS!) _WHO SAID THAT!

Wolf: … Well, there's gonna be a whole lot of bleeping here.

_(Gamer300 appears in a tuxedo and a skull mask)_

Gamer300: Hello, it is I, the awesome Gamer300.

Falco: Hey! I though your name was ChiChi007!

Gamer300: _(eye twitches)_ I found out what 'chichi' means.

Lucas: What does 'chichi' mean?

Gamer300: ….You don't wanna know. ANYWAYS, I've come here to tell you about this whole setup made by the awesome Gamer3-

Everyone: We get it

Gamer300: STOP CUTTING ME OFF! Anyways, the awesome Gamer300 is hosting this show and it is called …. _(Echoes) _ SSBB: SURVIVAL TO THE FINISH! Oh cool! Echo!

Snake: So this is some kind of game show?

Gamer300: Yes Snake, yes it is.

Sonic: Ooh, so what's the prize!

Gamer300: _(echoes)_ ONE-MILLION DOLLARS! ECHO!

Everyone: Whoa…..

Gamer300: And there's more news, there will be four groups, red, blue, yellow, and green team.

Zelda: Will it be just us?

Gamer300: Nope, BRING IN THE MELEE PEOPLE!

_(Dramatic music plays as Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Roy comes in)_

Mario: No….way.

Gamer300: Jo….se

Mewtwo: _Time for revenge._

Gamer300: _(turns _to_ audience)_ Now, I'm gonna need YOUR help, fellow readers, to choose who else should be in this competition it could be ANYONE, even someone out of Nintendo. Choose wisely my friends.


End file.
